1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for calibrating an ambient light sensor (ALS).
2. Description of Related Art
An ALS is used in display-equipped electronic devices, to measure available environmental light and automatically adjust display a backlight of the display-equipped electronic devices accordingly. Referring to FIG. 1, a commonly used ALS includes a calibration probe 52 and an adjustable resistor 54. The adjustable resistor 54 is connected between the calibration probe 52 and the ground 56 in series. Before installing the ALS in the electronic device, the light sensitivity of the ALS must be calibrated to a required value.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and a system to calibrate the light sensitivity of an ALS.